Unspoken
by chryssa
Summary: "I don't expect anything more. I just want things to be like this. And we would be together, forever." Matt/Mello.


_A Hikaru's proudly present..._

_Unspoken_

_Matt/Mello_

_Length: ficlet/1558 words_

_Works are pure fiction, nonprofit, and feel free to read. Everything except plot aren't mine__**. All characthers here belongs to Tsugumi Ohba-sensei and Takeshi Obata-sensei**__. __**Minori**__ is __**UVERworld**__'s. Fanon, possible out of characther, __**shounen ai **__alert. Happy reading! :D_

* * *

"_I've shouted __**I love you**__ in my heart so many times,  
but it always stops right there."_

_[Minori—UVERworld]_

* * *

**Unspoken**

**.**

**~A Mail Jeevas and Mihael Kheel's story~**

**.**

**Written by: Teretia Phanthomhive**

"Hai, Mells."

"Oh, kau Matt. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

'_Tidak ada. Aku hanya menunggumu datang. Jadi, aku bisa melihatmu lagi.'_

Begitulah kenyataannya, kata hatinya—yang sebenarnya ingin dia ucapkan. Sayangnya tak terucap. Dia hanya bilang, "Kebetulan aku lewat. Dan aku melihatmu."

Si pirang menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu tatapannya kembali pada birunya lautan yang tertimpa sinar keemasan mentari senja. Menikmati ombak yang menyapa sepasang kakinya. Serta butiran pasir yang terinjak di bawah sana.

Sementara, salah seorang yang berambut merah melepas sepatu _boot_nya—bergabung dengan si pirang itu. Mello, bergeming mengabaikan pemuda berambut merah yang mulai menyamankan dirinya sebelahnya—ikut menikmati warna air laut yang berubah keemasan serta senja yang menggantung di dinding-dinding langit.

Jeda.

Masing-masing dari kedua entitas itu terdiam. Tak ada yang berbicara. Hanya suara debur ombak yang menyapa kaki-kaki mereka yang terdengar. Serta suara sepasang burung camar di seberang sana—yang tampaknya akan segera kembali ke sarangnya.

"Mells..." Mail Jeevas—Matt, pemuda dengan rambut sewarna darah itu memanggil rekannya.

"Ya," Mello menyahut. Sambil mengarahkan kedua manik birunya pada Matt. Rambut keemasannya semakin berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari senja.

'_Aku mencintaimu.'_

Seharusnya itu yang dia katakan. Seharusnya. Namun sayangnya—lagi-lagi—dua kalimat itu hanya mengganting di ujung lidahnya. Tiba-tiba saja tenggorokannya seolah tercekat—tak mampu mengucapkan apapun.

"Aku hanya tak menyangka akan menemukanmu di tempat seperti ini." Hanya itu yang bisa Matt ucapkan.

Pada akhirnya, dua kata itu tetap ta tersampaikan. Tak terkatakan.

"Tidak boleh?" Mello mencibir. "Apa salahnya berjalan-jalan sebentar?"

"Ya. Setidaknya di sisni lebih menyanangkan dibanding berdiam diri di ruangan kotor dan sempit yang bau nikotin dan bungkus cokelat bertebaran di lantainya," Matt menyahut dengan sedikit candaan.

"Ya! Bukannya yang merokok itu kau?"

Senyum terlengkung di wajah tampan Matt, "tapi yang mengotorinya dengan bungkus cokelat itu kau."

_Checkmate. _Mello bungkam. Tak bisa menyanggah ucapan Matt lagi.

"Ayo pulang." Mello berbalik, lalu memakai kembali sepatu hitamnyanya yang tadi dia tanggalkan di tepian pantai yang tidak terjangkau ombak. "Sudah hampir malam. Dan kita punya tugas yang lebih penting daaripada sekadar memandangi lautan."

Matt menurut. Sambil memakai sepatunya, dia mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda pirang itu. Dia—Mello—masih sama. Sama seperti Mihael Keehl yang dia kenal di _Wammy House _bertahun lalu. Masih sama dengan teman sepermainannya di _Wammy House. _Masih tetap obsesif, sedikit kasar, dan masih belum bisa mengalahkan Near.

Matt tertawa kecil mengingat persaingan Mello dengan Near yang seolah tanpa akhir. Sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak, hingga sekarang.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Mello bertanya—uhm... lebih tepatnya membentak.

Matt menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

* * *

_Do you know what it's like to need someone so bad  
that everyday it feels like you are dying inside  
and there is nothing you can do about it..._

* * *

Mihael Keehl.

Mello.

Entah sejak kapan orang itu menjadi sangat penting bagi Matt. Mungkin sejak awal—sejak takdir mempertemukan mereka di panti asuhan khusus anak-anak jenius itu.

Awalnya mereka hanya sepasang bocah dengan kepribadian kontras yang terpaksa mendekam dalam satu kamar. Meski mereka merupakan dua orang yang berbeda, Matt merasa merasa mereka berdua memiliki kemiripan. Mereka sama. Keduanya sama-sama merasa kesepian dan pernah ditinggalkan.

Lalu, seiring waktu bergulir, keduanya menjadi partner yang sering berbuat onar bersama—mengganggu aktivitas setiap anak di _Wammy House, _atau mengerjai bocah albino jenius itu; Near. Meski lebih tepat dikatakan, si pirang bermata biru itu yang berbuat onar, sementara Matt hanya membantunya—ah, tidak! Tepatnya, _dipaksa _membantu Mello.

Namun, tampaknya ikatan di antara keduanya lebih dari itu. Ada benang merah yang menghubungkan mereka.

Ada perasaan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Ada yang hilang dari dalam diri Matt ketika Mello memutuskan untuk pergi—mengejar Kira seorang diri. Seolah ada yang direnggut secara paksa dari dirinya.

Awalnya, dia menyangka akan lebih menyenangkan tanpa pemuda pirang itu. Dia bisa menguasai kamar, tak ada lagi yang menyuruhnya melakukan ini-itu, dan tak ada lagi bungkus cokelat yang bertebaran di lantai kamar. _Wammy House _akan lebih damai tanpa si pembuat onar itu.

Tapi, dia salah. Tanpa Mello, _Wammy House _memang lebih tenang, tak ada lagi yang membentaknya—memaksanya melakukan sesuatu, tak ada lagi kamar yang kotor karena bungkus cokelat. Namun, Matt merasa ada yang hilang. Ada yang kurang. Seperti puzzle yang kehilangan salah satu kepingannya. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang seolah pergi, bersamaan dengan kepergian Mello.

Dia sendiri tidak tahu, sejak kapan dia memiliki perasaan seperti ini terhadap Mello. Mungkin memang sudah terpendam di bagian terdalam hatinya sejak lama, hanya saja dia baru benar-benar menyadarinya ketika Mello memutuskan untuk menangkap Kira dengan tangannya sendiri.

Satu hal yang Matt ketahui; dia menyayangi Mello. Lebih dari sekadar partner, atau sahabat. Mello bukan hanya partnernya, temannya, sahabatnya. Tetapi, merupakan suatu esensi yang penting dalam hidupnya. Bagian dari hidup, mungkin kalimat yang tepat. Hari-hari yang mereka retas bersama tak bisa dianggap sepele. Karena, itu telah membentuk suatu ikatan diantara mereka.

Tak pernah sekalipun Mail Jeevas berhenti memikirkan pemuda pirang itu. Tidak, meski dirinya—mungkin—tak pernah sekalipun singgah dalam benak Mello. Tidak, meski Mello pernah meninggalkannya di _Wammy House _beberapa satuan waktu silam. Tidak, meski dalam pikiran pemuda pirang itu hanya terpatri _mengalahkan Near, menjadi nomor satu, _dan, _menangkap Kira._

Matt menyadari, dia mencintai Mello. Meski tak pernah terucap. Meski tak terkatakan. Walau hanya dalam diam.

Meski dia tahu, Mello tak akan mau direpotkan dengan masalah seperti ini. Mello hanya menganggapnya partner—hanya partner.

Bagi Matt, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Setidaknya, dia bisa bersama Mello. Dia bisa membantu Mello menyelesaikan misinya. Bukan hanya mengawasi dari jauh.

Matt sudah pernah ditinggalkan satu kali. Dan, dia tak ingin ditinggalkan lagi.

* * *

"_My lover, my savior who was as weak to be devoured by his own love, crippled by the evil of the world. I bless the life which is destined to bloom once more under your love."_

_[—Gashiyeon]_

* * *

Kedua tangan Matt menggenggam konsol game itu. Jemarinya asyik menari di atas tombol-tombolnya. Mata biru gelapnya—yang terlindungi _google _berwarna _orange _terang. Sementara sebatang rokok terselip di antara kedua bibirnya.

"Matt, tak adakah hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan selain _bercinta_ dengan _game _bodohmu itu?" si pirang yang duduk di sudut ruangan itu menegurnya. Sepasang mata _shappire-_nya menatap nyalang pada pemuda maniak _game _itu.

Matt menekan tombol _pause_ pada konsol _game-_nya. Lalu memandang partnernya yang sedang mengunyah cokelat sambil mengamati sesuatu pada layar _notebook_nya. "Ada. Kalau kau memberiku pekerjaan lain," dia menjawab datar.

"Masalahnya, aku sedang tidak membutuhkan kemampuan _hacking _-mu, Matt." Mello membuang bungkus cokelatnya sembarangan. Menambah satu lagi sampah di ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu.

Sepasang mata indah Matt kembali terpaku pada layar _game _konsolnya. "Lalu?"

Mello tidak menjawab. Hening kembali melingkupi keduanya.

"Matt," panggil Mello lagi.

"Ya?" Tanpa menoleh ke arah si pirang yang memanggilnya, Matt menjawab.

Mello tampak berpikir. Lalu, bertanya, "Kenapa kau mau membantuku?"

"Entahlah," kali ini Matt meletakkan konsol _game_nya. Nada suaranya terdengar ringan. "Aku hanya ingin saja."

"Bodoh! Kau bisa terbunuh kapan saja." Mello memaki.

"Tidak apa Mells. Tidak apa." Matt tersenyum. "Aku siap mati kapan saja. Lagipula, kau butuh seseorang untuk membantumu, bukan?"

Tidak mungkin, bukan, dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

Ah, tidak. Sebenarnya mungkin saja. Hanya saja Matt tidak mampu menyuarakannya. Suaranya seolah terhenti di tenggorokan setiap dia berusaha mengucapkannya.

Terkadang, dia bertanya-tanya; tidakkah Mello menyadarinya? Menyadari perasaannya. Loyalitasnya pada Mello bukanlah loyalitas pada seorang sahabat. Ada sesuatu yang lebih dalam dari itu. Tidakkah Mello merasakannya.

Ah, Matt. Kau lupa. Bukankah Mello—bisa dikatakan—_tidak peka_? Dia tak pernah mau ambil pusing dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan perasaan.

* * *

"_All you can do is watch, keep the pain, enjoy the smiles, and show how much that person means to you."_

* * *

Matt menatap Mello yang berbaring di sofa. Pemuda pirang itu tampaknya sedang berkelana ke alam mimpi. Nafasnya berderak teratur, seirama dengan detak jarum jam. Dia tampak tenang. Berbeda seratusdelapanpuluh derajat dengan Mello yang sedang dalam keadaan terjaga.

Gurat-gurat kelelahan tampak di wajahnya. Namun, tidurnya tampak pulas. Sepertinya, kasus Kira kali ni benar-benar menguras habis sisa tenaganya.

"Selamat tidur, Mells," ucapnya tulus. Jemarinya bergerak mengusap lembut surai pirang Mello. "Mimpi indah."

Dia beranjak dari sisi Mello—berniat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya juga. Belum genap lima langkah dia menapak, Matt kembali menatap wajah Mello yang tertidur.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mells."

Akhirnya, terucap juga dua kata yang selama ini mengganggunya. Yang hanya tertahan di tenggorokan. Serta pada akhirnya lenyap di lidahnya.

Meski kedua kata itu tak sampai ke telinga Mello. Hanya menguar di udara, lalu lenyap bersama angin malam.

Namun, tak apa. Tidak apa-apa, jika memang Mello tak pernah mendengarnya. Matt tidak keberatan.

Biarlah. Biar dia saja yang menyimpan perasaannya sendiri. Tak perlu Mello tahu bahwa sahabatnya mencintainya. Asalkan Mello tetap di dekatnya. Asalkan dia masih bisa menyaksikan senyum Mello.

Tidak apa.

Tidak masalah jika dia harus hancur dari dalam. Dia rela.

Meski tampaknya ironis. Sosok Mail Jeevas yang menghabiskan sisa hidupnya untuk mengejar Mihael Keehl. Tanpa pernah berhasil menangkapnya.

Tidak apa, jika memang perasaannya tidak berbalas. Bahkan mengungkapkannya pun merupakan hal yang tidak mudah. Perasaannya pada Mello, mungkin adalah satu-satunya hal yang tak bisa dia ungkapkan secara jujur pada pemuda pirang itu.

Seperti ini saja, sudah lebih dari cukup. Matt hanya ingin bersama Mello. Tidak lebih.

Karena...

Matt hanya tidak ingin ditinggalkan lagi.

"_I don't expect anything more. I just want things to be like this. And we would be together, forever."_

**Compiuto**

* * *

Hallo ^^. Saya orang baru tapi lama (?). Maksudnya baru datang lagi setelah dua tahun hiatus /dor. Mana pake acara ganti pen name segala pula u,u

Uhm, sebenarnya ini fanfic request dari salah seorang teman saya yang hampir tiap hari nemenin saya bergaje ria di twtr; **Mei**_**, **__it's for you~~. _Maaf kalo pendek (banget) dan ga sesuai harapan. Saya lama ga nulis MattXMello dan perlu ngebangun mood lagi buat nulisnya. Ah, pokoknya maaf banget kalo aneh nan abal u_u sebenarnya ini udah selesai dari sepuluh atau sebelas hari yang lalu. Tapi dikarenakan saya sibuk (sibuk beneran dan sibuk dalam tanda kutip) dan pikiran lumayan kesita sama SNMPTN, jadi baru sempat dipost sekarang.

Buat readers yang lain, kritik dan saran selalu dibutuhkan. Apalagi buat orang yang udah lama hibernasi kayak saya. Kotak review selalu terbuka untuk menampung semua pendapat anda ^^.

Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah mau mampir, mau baca fanfiksi abal begini, apalagi yang mau review XD Tapi saya ga maksa review kok, kalo anda mau RnR alias read and run juga gapapa XDD

Regards, Hikaru.


End file.
